


Take me out

by energie_vie



Series: Magnetic [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mild Language, Minor Joe/Nicky, Mutual Pining, POV Nile Freeman, Pining, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: "Nile's having a great time and she knows it has more to do with the company than with the city itself. Booker is fun to be around. He's also smart and witty and their conversation flows effortlessly and Nile wonders whether this isn't just as bad an idea as the French lessons. Or worse."OR: Booker and Nile's night on the town (because they're considerate and let Joe and Nicky have the house all to themselves).
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Magnetic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987831
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	Take me out

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for the recreational drug use only.
> 
> Title taken from Franz Ferdinand's song of the same name.
> 
> EDIT: cover art at the end of the story by the wonderful StarWatcher.

It starts like any other day. Nile's internal alarm clock comes to life at around six in the morning - the perks of having served in the military - and despite the virtual snooze (turning on the other side and keeping her eyes closed), by half past six she's already dressed and out the door for a run. Spring in Lisbon is balmy and she prefers to take advantage as much as she can, despite constantly hoping that the next day she'll finally achieve her dream of being able to sleep in. 

Since Joe had been the one to suggest Lisbon, he had taken care of the accommodation arrangements as well, which means he had picked a three-bedroom flat in Baixa-Chiado, probably the most awesome neighbourhood in the city. Nile loves everything about it: the narrow streets, the cobbled stone, the shops, the restaurants, the hustle and bustle, the fact that it's close to the Tagus so that she can enjoy the amazing scenery while she runs. Everything. It's also the most touristy area, so it's easier to blend in, especially for her. The guys all speak Portuguese - of course they do - but she's currently focusing on learning French, so she's only managed to pick up a few common phrases that she can't hold a proper conversation with.

She buys some _pastéis_ on her way back from her morning jog - Joe had been right, they're fantastic - and by the time she's finished taking a shower, Nicky is already fussing around in the kitchen, making coffee and breakfast for the four of them.

Booker is the next to drag himself out of bed, traipsing like a zombie in the kitchen and mumbling something that might be either a greeting or a few choice words.

'Well good morning to you too, sunshine!' Nicky snickers and Booker just gestures dismissively with his hand, pouring himself a cup of coffee and draining it in one go.

'Morning!' he grunts afterwards, looking slightly closer to his normal self.

'He speaks! Oh my god, Nicky, did you hear?' she mock-gasps and the two of them giggle like stupid kids.

'Yeah, yeah, go fuck yourselves!' Booker mutters, then pours a second cup of coffee which he actually savours this time.

By the time the scrambled eggs are ready, Joe also crawls into the kitchen, collapsing into one of the chairs with eyes half-closed and curls sticking out in all directions. Nicky places a large coffee in front of him, as per usual, but then he tilts Joe's head for what Nile assumes is going to be an innocent peck on the lips. She is _so_ wrong. Apparently, Joe's sleepiness doesn't hinder him from properly responding to Nicky's impromptu make out session.

'Guys, come on, we're eating here! Seb's not even fully awake yet,' she whines and sure enough, Booker lets his head fall on the table with a big thump. 'Joe's not fully awake either,' she continues, only to be promptly ignored. 'Nicky, so help me god, I'll pour salt in your coffee!'

The idiot finally lets go of Joe, slightly breathless and eyes glazed and laughs shamelessly. Joe looks as if he has been hit in the head, grinning dumbly and gazing adoringly at Nicky.

In hindsight, this should have been a huge red flag but in that particular moment Nile completely misses it.

The rest of the day passes pleasantly. She and Nicky head out for some grocery shopping and despite being gone for no more than two hours, when they return Joe presses himself to Nicky and kisses him hotly, as if he had been gone for two days. Yet another sign she misses.

'They were only gone for an hour and a half, Joe,' Booker sighs but he sounds more amused than exasperated. Obviously, Joe and Nicky ignore him, caught up in their own little bubble as they are, so Nile just brushes past them and starts unpacking the groceries.

'What's up with them?' she asks Booker while they're both putting stuff away in various cupboards.

'It happens sometimes,' he replies simply. 'Want to work on your French now or do you want to watch a couple of episodes first?' he asks smugly, already knowing the answer. Nile just grins.

Joe and Nicky join them but they're clearly not watching the show, too busy whispering in a mix of languages that only Andy and maybe Quynh can keep up with. Every once in a while they giggle like schoolboys, until Nile has had enough and throws a pillow at them.

'Hey!' Joe yelps indignantly.

'Come on, Seb, I can't focus with these two. I'll probably have to rewatch these episodes!' she pouts and Booker laughs heartily.

'Let's move to the kitchen. You can rant in French,' he suggests and Nile sticks her tongue out at Joe and Nicky, smacking them with another pillow as she passes by the armchair they're squished in.

The epitome of their lovey-doveyness happens during dinner. Not only are they making googly eyes at each other and smiling like two lovesick teenagers, it's _my heart_ this and _my soul_ that and when Nicky actually starts feeding Joe with his own fork, smouldering eyes never leaving Joe's face, Nile instantly makes up her mind.

'Seb, do you wanna go out tonight?'

'Great minds,' he says simply.

'Where are we going?' Joe asks, obviously confused.

'No, no, no, no. _You two_ aren't going anywhere. _You_ are going to stay at home and enjoy a lovely evening and quite possibly night together, doing whatever it is you're doing when the rest of us aren't around and no, Nicky, I _really_ don't want to know. Meanwhile, Seb and I are going to preserve our sanity and get as far away from you as possible. Just give us fifteen minutes.'

Nile blames Nicky for her current predicament. She should've said thirty minutes, she thinks as she slumps down at the edge of her bed, staring desolately at the closet. It's lame as fuck but she has no idea what to wear and what's strange is that it's the first time ever she's having this problem. She wonders fleetingly what Booker would like to see her in, then realises _this_ thought is even lamer, so she lets herself fall back on the bed and groans at the ceiling.

'Are you ready?' Booker's muffled voice comes from the other side of her closed door.

'No,' she sighs, and then adds, 'You can come in.'

'What are we looking at?' he asks while sitting on the bed next to her, tilting his head towards the ceiling.

'I don't know what to wear,' she whines and Booker just laughs like the inconsiderate ass that he is. 'Where are we even going?'

He ignores her question and gets up to rummage through her clothes.

'Here,' he says, tossing a pair of black jeans and a red top in her general direction. They both land on her face and it's actually not a bad combo.

'Oh, and no heels,' he adds coolly.

'Since when are you the resident fashion advisor?' Nile teases.

'Since both Nicky and Andy just throw clothes on them so that they don't prance around naked. Now come on, those two are nauseating and I really want some fresh air and a cigarette.'

'Do you really fail to see the irony in what you've just said?'

Booker just waves his hand dismissively and heads for the door. 'I'll wait for you downstairs.'

Ten minutes later they're both smoking outside the apartment building. 

'Where to?' Nile asks after she finishes her cigarette and Booker shrugs. 

'No idea.'

'Are you serious? I thought you'd do some research or something.'

'Darling, this isn't work, this is fun. No place for research when we're trying to have fun. Besides,' he adds while casually throwing an arm around her shoulder and Nile almost swoons, 'in my experience, winging it is the best approach.'

They end up wandering around aimlessly, just looking at the buildings and the passers-by and talking about whatever comes to mind. Every once in a while Booker points out something that wasn't there the last time he was in Lisbon, which was about a decade ago. Nile's having a great time and she knows it has more to do with the company than with the city itself. Booker is fun to be around. He's also smart and witty and their conversation flows effortlessly and Nile wonders whether this isn't just as bad an idea as the French lessons. Or worse.

'Wanna go grab a drink?' she asks after they've been walking for a couple of hours and her feet are starting to hurt, even though she had followed his advice and is wearing flats.

'Sure,' he replies and leads her into the first bar they come across.

It's the first of many. Apparently, Booker is into bar hopping, which means that by two in the morning they've been to six different bars and Nile is way beyond being tipsy. Four bars ago she had started giggling stupidly for no particular reason. For the past two she has been more touchy-feely, casually placing a hand on his biceps or his thigh during conversation and now that they're heading for the seventh bar, he has an arm around her shoulders and she has one around his waist. He smells divine and the height difference is doing something weird to her brain and yes, this is a very, very bad idea. Luckily, the alcohol renders her immune to any rational thought.

'Shots?' he asks and when she nods he turns to the bartender and switches to Portuguese.

It's almost as painful as listening to him speaking in French. Every word that comes out of his mouth sounds naughty, dirty even and the cadence makes her already muddled thoughts swirl uncontrollably. It might be the alcohol but she definitely feels turned on and he's only exchanged three sentences with the bartender.

'Cheers, my dear!' he says and the first shot burns her throat but it gives her something to focus on other than the way he looks in this black shirt.

By the third shot her speech is so slurred that she's honestly wondering how he can still understand her. Granted, his isn't much clearer, but it's obvious he can hold his alcohol better than her.

'This was a good idea,' she manages to get out after several attempts at gathering her thoughts.

'What, getting out of the house?' he laughs.

'No, winging it. You're fun.' Sticking to short sentences seems to be working, so she carries on. 'I like you. A lot.' 

'I'm here for your entertainment, dearest,' he says but something in his tone shifts almost imperceptibly. Nile is surprised she catches it, though with all her attention fully on him, it's not that difficult.

'I always like you. I like your brain,' she explains and Booker snorts. 'Really. It's a very interesting brain.'

This time he actually laughs. 'That's the best compliment I've ever received in my very long life,' he grins and Nile grins back.

'Thank you, I tried. Besides, what's the point in telling you things you've already heard before?' she shrugs, impressed by her own eloquence. 

Booker just chuckles and shakes his head, then pushes the last shot towards her.

'Come on, I've just thought of the next place to go.'

'Will my liver survive it?' she asks, but does down the shot and follow him outside. 'Give me a cigarette. If my liver fails tonight, at least my lungs can keep it company.'

'Stop complaining, it's gonna be even better than what we've done so far.'

'Is there a chance we get arrested?'

'No, but if that's on your bucket list, it can be easily arranged,' he smirks and pulls out his phone from his pocket.

Nile rolls her eyes and purses her lips but on the inside she's squealing with excitement. There's something almost thrilling about spending a night out only with him. And behold the tinge of possessiveness, she thinks, then figures she can analyse it tomorrow while she nurses what is sure to be the worst hangover of her existence.

Ten minutes later they're in a taxi, heading to a destination Booker is adamant not to disclose.

'It's a surprise, dearest,' he winks and Nile melts just a little bit.

It's not a long trip, no more than fifteen minutes, but when they get out of the taxi she has no idea where they are. Booker just nods vaguely in a direction and they walk for a few more minutes. It's a strange neighbourhood, Nile thinks, but she can't really explain why. There are small bars and restaurants at almost every corner, though funnily enough, it's not a crowded area and perhaps this explains the eeriness. She's about to ask Booker what the surprise is when he turns to her with such a dejected look on his face that she feels the compulsive need to hug him and stroke his head.

'It's not here anymore,' he says and his shoulders are slightly sagging.

Nile frowns in confusion. 'What's not here?'

'I wanted to take you dancing,' he explains sadly, 'and I knew a cool place here. Guess they closed it in the meantime.'

'And this, kids, is a lesson on the importance of research,' she jokes.

'You were right, as always,' Booker sighs. 'Anyway, we can go home now,' he continues and Nile panics a little.

'What? Why? No,' she says a bit too quickly, then immediately backtracks. 'I mean, if you're tired or bored, sure, we can go,' she aims for poise and she can hear herself failing spectacularly.

'I'm not tired,' he scoffs. 'And I could never get bored with you.'

Great, now he's making her flustered without even trying.

'Awesome. Let's go somewhere else, then. It can't have been the only dancing joint in the area.'

'Can't say I know,' he shrugs, but his mood seems to have improved.

'Ok,' Nile says and twirls slowly on the spot. 'How about that one?' she asks, pointing to a bar-slash-club about a hundred metres away. The music is loud enough that it can be heard from the street and there's a neon green light surrounding the entrance like a halo. He shrugs again and smiles and Nile grabs his hand, genuinely giddy when he doesn't let go.

Once inside she realises she had been extremely generous in calling the place a club. Bar is also too much. Honky tonk, she remembers suddenly, that's what her mother used to call cheap places like this and she snickers breathlessly. There's also a short-lived pang of pain at the thought of her mother, but it instantly disappears when Booker leans to whisper in her ear.

'Are you sure about this?' he asks, obviously amused and his breath tickles the side of her neck. It's thoroughly distracting.

Nile takes a good look around. It's not packed but there are plenty of people, none of which are paying them even an ounce of attention, the décor is borderline tacky what with the neon green undertones and the music is so loud that she can feel the bass vibrate through her entire body. All the more excuse for her to press herself to Booker, one hand on his nape to tilt his head down.

'The music sounds ok, it's not very crowded and I bet the booze is cheap.'

Booker pulls back to grin at her, then puts a hand on her lower back to guide her towards the bar.

'Any preference?'

'Nope. Get me whatever you're getting,' she replies, then turns around to survey the place once more. Yeap, it's not bad at all. The green light is starting to grow on her and the music is actually good once she's able to focus on something other than the loud-as-hell bass. When she turns back to Booker a couple of minutes later to find out what happened to their drinks, she finds him leaning nonchalantly against the bar and smiling mischievously at the bartender. They seem to be in a deep conversation and she doesn't want to interrupt but she's getting thirsty and he seems to be taking his sweet time, so she places a hand on his back and waits for him to turn his attention to her.

'I think it's cute that you've made a new friend,' she teases, 'but maybe you can get the drinks first and socialise after?'

'Oh my god, you're so funny!' he mutters, throwing her a dirty look. 'He's trying to get me to buy some weed.'

'Isn't it illegal in Portugal?'

'Tolerated. At least that's what he says,' Booker laughs.

'Well, get some and get something to drink because I'm dying here,' she exclaims impatiently.

Booker is looking at her as if she's grown a second head.

'What?'

'Nothing,' he says, shaking his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. 'It's really on your bucket list, huh? Getting arrested,' he explains laughing when it's clear she doesn't get it.

'Come on, look lively,' she says, gesturing towards the bartender and Booker just shrugs.

He seems to be doing that a lot, she thinks, genuinely delighted that he's willing to follow her lead, even when it's something as stupid as getting stoned at the corner of the street. There aren't many people wandering about but they still take the precaution of looking for an alcove where they can light the blunt and enjoy it in peace.

'Feels like high school all over again,' she laughs while taking the first drag because _ladies first_ , he had said.

'Huh. Wouldn't have pegged you for the smoker type.'

'I wasn't _born_ a Marine, you know,' she rolls her eyes and passes him the blunt. 

Booker ignores the jab and takes a long drag of his own.

'Tell me something else I don't know about you,' he says after a couple of moments of silence.

'I took ballet classes when I was in elementary school.'

'Really? Why did you stop?'

'I discovered hip-hop,' she deadpans and Booker laughs out loud. He has such a beautiful laugh.

'What else?'

'Um.. I have a tattoo.'

'No way! Where? Show me!' he cries excitedly and Nile giggles.

'I can't in public,' she winks and it's the fucking weed that's kicking in because she adds, 'remind me tomorrow.' Booker just stares at her open-mouthed.

'Damn right I will! What else?'

'You're having too much fun with this and you're not sharing anything,' she says, wagging her finger.

'Not much to share that you don't already know,' Booker says simply, inhaling and closing his eyes.

'I find that very hard to believe.'

'No, really. My first life wasn't highly exciting, what with the Revolution and the war and it being the fucking eighteenth century. You already know about my family,' he adds, grimacing slightly and Nile still has a lot of questions but now is neither the time nor the place. 'And then afterwards...' he sighs, 'afterwards it was mostly hell. You know about that too.'

'Are you better now?' she asks tentatively.

He is quiet for a full minute and she fears she might have totally killed the mood but when he finally replies, his voice is lighter than she would've expected.

'Getting there. I'm better than yesterday and I'll be better tomorrow. I'm talking in clichés,' he chuckles,' but it's very true.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'Anyway, on to more interesting topics,' Booker says and passes her the blunt. 'How are you feeling?'

'Woozy,' she grins. 'You?'

'Pleasantly buzzed. Wanna save this for later and go dance?' he asks and Nile nods eagerly.

Back inside she wonders how much time has passed since they went outside to smoke because the place is visibly more crowded. She doesn't really mind it, probably because the weed is making her feel a bit euphoric. In the semi-darkness of the club bodies seem to be blending into indistinct shapes and she could swear the music wasn't so slow-paced when they had first arrived. All she can focus on is the beat and it's so steady and measured that it sounds a bit like reggae, though she can't be sure whether it's all in her head or whether the music has actually changed.

A distant part of her brain wonders what the hell they've been smoking because this doesn't feel like weed at all. She chances a look at Booker and she thinks his eyes are a bit glazed and unfocused, so she stands on her tiptoes to reach his ear.

'Seb, what exactly have we been smoking?'

It's like she's talking and moving in slow motion, which allows her to capture tiny details that would otherwise escape her attention, such as Booker's small quirk of the lips before he grins or the way his eyes roam her face for a few seconds before settling on hers. 

'I literally have no idea.'

The rational part of her brain tells her that she should be at least a bit worried but her brain is hazy and she feels so warm and fuzzy and deliriously happy that she just grins and shrugs carelessly.

'Come on, let's dance,' she says and hopes Booker can read her lips because standing on her tiptoes is too much of an effort.

He does understand, so he grabs her hand and pulls her into the crowd, stopping somewhere in the middle and turning to face her. They're both grinning like idiots and Nile thinks this is the best night ever, making a mental note to tell him this when they leave. Or tomorrow. If she doesn't forget.

At first they dance in front of each other, swaying like willows in the wind on the slow-paced music. However, they're not the only ones dancing, so within ten minutes they're pushed closer and closer, until she's almost glued to Booker from head to toe. He tentatively places his hands on her lower back and she throws hers around his neck and it's downright exhilarating to be this close to him. His mere presence is intoxicating and for a moment she imagines what it would be like to tilt her head and taste his mouth. It would be pure bliss, she can feel it in her bones but this is not how she wants things to go, so she pushes the thought to the back of her mind and lets herself get lost in him.

She also loses track of time completely. It's just him and the sultry music in the almost darkness of the club and she can feel his heartbeat and every hitch of his breath and twitch of his fingers on her lower back. She doesn't even realise that at some point people had started leaving because now there's much more room on the dance floor. She pretends not to notice and he doesn't let go of her either.

The weed or whatever it is starts wearing off eventually, so they slowly disentangle themselves from each other and head for the exit. The night air is refreshing and Nile's cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

'Wanna light the rest of it now or at home?' Booker asks and she revels in the thought that the night is not over yet.

'At home,' she answers and he nods, fishing his phone from his pocket to call a taxi.

Twenty minutes later they're entering the flat, struggling to keep quiet and failing miserably. Booker drops the keys, Nile trips on her shoes and promptly starts giggling, which makes him shush her loudly and then they're both snickering.

Nile throws herself on the couch while Booker rummages through the cupboard for an ashtray. It takes him forever until he finds one and when he returns, he finds her with her feet on the coffee table and her eyes closed.

'You sleepy?' he asks gently.

'Not at all. Light it. By the way, do we still not know what we're smoking?' Nile laughs quietly.

'Do we care at this point?' Booker asks, taking a long drag and holding it in.

'Not really, no.'

They stay silent for a while, passing the rest of the blunt back and forth, until Nile remembers her mental note.

'I liked tonight,' she says and she doesn't feel it's clear enough, so she tries again. 'I really liked spending it with you. Just with you,' she adds boldly because whatever it is they're smoking is kicking in again.

'I liked it too,' he says smiling. 'More than you can imagine.'

'Good. Maybe we can do it again? You know, without waiting for Joe and Nicky to get extra handsy.'

She doesn't know where this bravery is coming from and she really doesn't want to think about it too much because she might freak out a little but Booker's eyes honest-to-god sparkle and he grins widely.

'I would absolutely love that!'

They're too lazy and too high to move from the couch, so as they keep talking they make themselves more and more comfortable, until they end up lying down and they eventually fall asleep, Nile half on top of Booker with his arms wrapped securely around her. This is how Joe and Nicky find them a couple of hours later.

She wakes up to the sound of quiet laughter and when she opens one bleary eye, Nicky is taking pictures of them with his phone and Joe is giving him suggestions for the best angle.

'You've got to be kidding me!' she mutters. 'How old are you again?'

'Not my fault you guys are absolutely adorable.'

'Oh, fuck off,' she says half-heartedly and tries to push herself off of Booker. Still asleep, he tightens his arms around her, mumbling something that sounds dangerously like _don't go_ and Nile's heart skips a beat.

'Seb, you're crushing me,' she says in a carefully casual tone and Booker slowly opens his eyes, frowning when he sees Nicky with his phone in his hand. He does let her go, though, so Nile sits up, rubbing her eyes and smearing both her mascara and eyeliner. Serves her right for falling asleep on the couch. On Booker, actually, though she can't really complain about _that_.

'So what were you two up to last night?' Joe asks. 'You look very disheveled,' he adds, grinning mischievously.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' she replies and Booker grins too, though his eyes are closed again and Nile suspects he might just fall back asleep in a second or two.

'I would, actually.'

'Well, tough luck. All I'm gonna say is that it was the best night of my life,' she says and turns towards Booker just in time to see his eyes snap open and his face split into the most beautiful smile she has ever seen.

Joe and Nicky stare at her with their mouths slightly open, then at Booker, then back at her and Nile thinks it's absolutely hilarious.

'Come on, Seb, we need coffee. _Lots_ of coffee,' she says, getting up from the couch and heading for the kitchen.

Booker smirks at Joe and Nicky, shrugs and gets up to follow her.

\---


End file.
